Doubled Life, Doubled Trouble
by MewMew16
Summary: Kagome stumbles upon a new life in the past as she needs to fight off demons from taking over both worlds. What she doesn't know can cost her life soon with all the unusual things happening around her. This is a I+K and M+S


Hiya everyone!!! *meow* Ok just to warn ya'll this is my very first fanfic that I have ever written. So please tell me if it sucks totally and I should take it off or not kk?? *meow* O ya and one other thing I do not own Inu- Yasha so pleas no suing me kkk??? Cause I'm still trying to collect all the Inu - Yasha comic books *meow* and all I have is 6 so far *sniff* and #13 just came out. So on with the story *meow* hope ya'll enjoy it!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 "Lost with Frogs"  
My life has been so busy with studying and school. I never have time anymore for fun. I wish someday I can live another life with lots of adventures.  
  
"Bye!!! I'm off to school!!!" called out the young black haired girl.  
  
As she ran past the old bone eaters well, she noticed her brother Sota was in there. So being a nice sister and all she snuck up behind him to play a little dirty trick. He'll never know what hit him, hee hee. He's so gullible at times!!  
  
"Who dares come near my well??? O my, if it isn't a nice, sweet little boy!!! I've been hungry for sooo many years!!! Come to me my sweet little thingy!!!"  
  
"Wagh, I swear I didn't mean to disturb you I just want my cat back!!!! Please don't eat me!!!!!!" *WAGH*  
  
"Geez, Sota I was just joking around you don't have to cry," laughed Kagome as she went to hug her little brother "Boy do you cry loud, my ears are still ringing."  
  
"Y - you didn't h-have to b-be so m-mean!! W-why did y-you do t-that???" sniffled Sota into her school uniform.  
  
"H-hey wait a sec, mom just washed this don't wipe your nose on my school uniform!!! I said I was sorry didn't I??? ...Hey what's that??"  
  
"Are you trying to scare me again.?" As Sota looked up he saw the well lid start to shift. "Wagh!!!!!!! I'm gonna die!!!!! MMMMOOOOOMMMMYYYYY!!!!!!!"  
  
Being as curious as she was, Kagome walked down the stairs to the bone eaters well, but before she reached the bottom she was already being pulled into the well by a giant centipede. What's going on??? O no!!! Someone help me!!! I can't talk!!!  
  
"O my!!! You have the jewel of Four Souls!!!! Give it to me!!! Now!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about??? Leave me alone you hideous bug!!!!! EEEEEWWWWW!!! I just noticed you're an icky bug!!!!!! Go away!!!!!!" With that Kagome blasted the hateful, icky, gross, slimy, centipede lady away.  
  
...............  
  
Wake up. Wake up pretty lady. If you don't that centipede lady will be back for your flesh.  
  
"WHAT!!!??? ARE YOU SERIOUS???!!" As she quickly jumped up "Huh?? No one's here. What was that voice??? Is someone there??? Hello?? Sota??" Ugh, that chicken legged boy probably ran off. That little scary cat, no wonder he still sleeps with mom, or sneaks into bed with me when it's thundering.  
  
Kagome thought as she was busing her skirt off, and looking for an exit. I guess the only way out is to go up. She spots a vine and starts climbing it, but not very good in gym, she ends up falling back into the well. I could of sworn there was a ladder hear!!  
  
Finally after ages and ages of trying to get out of the well, which actually took her 10 minutes, she sat down on the brim looking around at her surroundings.  
  
Where am I?? *gurgle* *gurgle* Wagh!! O no is that another monster???!! She ran and hid behind the well. *gurgle* *gurgle* It sounds closer and closer.. O wait that's my stomach, hee hee, silly me. Well, I guess I should get going, but... um. where exactly???  
  
As she finally noticed she was stranded in a forest. There were four kinda, sorta noticed paths that were a tad worn down. So not knowing which one to go down she decided to stick with eni-mini-miny-mo. It ended up she was going to take the one on her right, and everyone knows not to take the path on the right, just because, but she did anyways. The path was damp and wet as it lead to a small pond. There were cute little frogs swimming around but when she got closer she noticed they looked kinda odd. Then all of a sudden..  
  
"Who are you???" one of the frogs asker Kagome. Her response was "WAAAGHHHHHHH!!! IT TALKS!!!!!!"  
  
"Could u repeat that? You have a long name."  
  
O he seems friendly enough. I guess this frog looking thingy could give me directions or tell me at least where I am. "My name is Kagome. So um. where exactly am I???"  
  
"O hello. How may I help you???" "I just told you how you can help me. You can help me by telling me where I am or where we are."  
  
"What's your name??"  
  
"My name is Kagome. Can you please tell me where I am??!!!" Her patience is leaving her and fast.  
  
"My aren't you a pretty one. What's your name and what brings you here to our humble home???"  
  
That's it I'm leaving!!!!! There as stupid as a rock!!!!!! So after all her frustrastion she ended up at the well and now had to pick a different route. I should of never token the right path!!! Now that she was done with eni-mini-miny-mo bit, she wasn't going to do that but trust her gut.  
  
..go down the one wit the huge tree..  
  
"What who said that??? Whose there??? Well might as well, there's no other better choice now is there??"  
  
As she quickly drags her feet on the ground and soaking up all of her surroundings, the sun was beginning to set on her. O great where am I gonna sleep??  
  
.you must hurry before the sunsets.. Demons will be after you. run!!!  
  
Where is that voice coming from??!!!!! It's almost nightfall!!! Wagh!! I wanna go home this is way too scary!!! And are there really demons in this forest??? I hope not!!!!!  
  
Kagome now settled for a run through the forest, tripping a couple of times on roots and holes in the ground. Halfway to the tree, the moon rose in the sky and darkness fell all over the forest. Strange noise's could be heard all around her. She began whimpering and tripped and fell.  
  
. hurry get up!!!!!!! If you don't you'll die!!!! Kagome get up and run!!!....  
  
"WAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH" o no I'm gonna die!!! "SOMEONE PLEASE!!! HELP ME!!" Kagome screamed at the top pf her lungs hoping someone would come to her help. Claws began wrapping around her ankles as they dragged her down into the dark forest and off the path. Is this the end??!!!!!!!  
*meow* Well I hope ya'll enjoyed my very first story and first chapter of it too. *meow* But if I don't get a least 5 reviews I'm gonna have to shut down this fanfic and stuff. *meow* so ya please review and tell me how it was kk???  
Chapter 2 "Rescue or Love at First Sight?" 


End file.
